


Drowning

by MyNameIsJag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Pregnancy, Gross, Held Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsJag/pseuds/MyNameIsJag
Summary: Flug didn't want this! His boss on the other hand was set on making him believe the opposite. It would be so much better if he just gave in, besides it was too late anyway. Everything would be so much better, he would love it then, he would accept it then. He just had to give up.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And wow...it has been years since I wrote anything... I hope I haven't gotten too rusty and that you enjoy this little trip! Give a comment, leave a kudo! I'm itching to come back and I'm thinking of starting with this community. Let's have a good run, shall we?  
> *Bows politely* Thank you!

He couldn’t move, at this point he wasn’t sure if his body was capable of moving on it’s own anymore. He had been here for so long, held in place by whatever these things were. Ropes of living flesh that would twist him in any position they needed or more correctly whatever that fucking demon desires.  
Sensing the hateful thought, the ropes tightened before loosening up again. A warning to not think of his boss so ungratefully. Right, only good thoughts or punishment and it wasn’t as if the punishments themselves would end in his death. He already tried that. No they were designed to break him mentally not in body. After all, with such precious cargo, they had to be careful. The things only needed his body to grow not his mind.  
There was a pulse, running along the squirming flesh and into him. A warm feeling that flowed through him, comforting to the point it could become addictive. He had said something positive about his…the feeling was paused now, waiting for the rest of the thought. Punishment or pleasure all depends on how it ended.  
His…lovelies?  
He refused to call them by what they really were but it was close enough for his bonds as they sent the warmth again. Gentle and almost loving. A chemical sent into his system that was to mimic the feeling of being infatuated with another being. Pretending to be the feeling of being loved and cared for, all sent through some liquid that oozed off the mass and soaked into his skin.  
It’s like he has been drowning in it…it’s everywhere… He has fought so long not to fall into the sensation, like a drug, he wants to chase after the feelings, the relief of no more pain or aches. To allow himself to submit to and finally fall victim. Another pulse as though they were agreeing with him, it had gone on for far too long and it would be so much better for everyone if he just caved in and went along with the plot. Just give in and it would all be like a dream, he could probably convince himself it was with the way his head would feel after more liquid soaked into him.  
A strange nightmare brought on by a lack of proper sleep. Not a reality where his boss had done this to him, where he would wake up any moment in his own bed and not a prisoner in a cell of living flesh. But he couldn’t pretend not even a little because he could feel them…those things inside of him…squirming and rolling around. At times he could see bulges from his stomach being pushed out as they readjusted their position.  
Black Hat would often come in and just…mock him… Twist words around to make it seem as though it was Flug’s fault he was in this position. That the scientists somehow wanted this, wanted to carry and care for the next generation of world enders. And that he would care for them, they would make him care for them, they would make it where all he wanted was to be there for them. And when they grew enough to take off, he would be desperate for the next brood…forced into thinking that this is what he wanted.  
To repeat the cycle once again…  
He argued he was just human, this will kill him, he won’t live long enough to see them out of the next stage, fuck, there were dozens of others out in the world that would have volunteered for this. He could name one right off the bat that would have begged for it. He did not want this!  
The bonds tightened again before leaking more of that awful fluid onto his bare skin, warning him to calm down. He didn’t want to calm down but fuck, he couldn’t even fight back. He had tried…he swore he had tried…he didn’t want this…he wanted…anything but to be here...  
“Now what’s this? Are you seriously crying again?”  
Flug wished he could give a retort but being forcefully fed through one of the fleshy tubes did a number on his throat. He had to settle for a glare, the only thing he could do at the moment.  
“Oh, is someone grumpy? Though I guess you are in the final stage of gestation”, a clawed hand was rubbing his stomach now, causing whatever the hell they were inside of him to squirm with excitement. It was horrifying to see his skin move along with them, “Look how many you be managed to carry, your next batch should be even bigger!”  
He shook his head no, he won’t even make it past this first one, they already felt like they were going to just burst out of him, taking out his organs and all.  
“Perhaps you’re correct, have to at least get these out of the larva stage before moving onto the next,” he was pushing down on the others stomach now, adding too much pressure, “you have no clue how hard it is to find a decent enough match for a carrier and yet here you were under the brim of my hat.”  
If he pressed any harder he was going to bust!  
“Won’t be too long, I can feel them just ready to cause havoc! In fact, I bet if I just press down a little more,” his grin widened, “I bet we can reenact being a canon! Pop! Ha! That would be truly hilarious, wouldn’t it!”  
The poor scientist was shaking his head frantically, no, that would be horrible! This whole situation was horrible!  
The clawed hand let up, “oh, don’t look so down, I’m only messing with you,” a quick snort and a dismissive wave, “mostly.”  
Silence now, he couldn’t talk and the other was busily rubbing at the squirming bumps, flesh rolling as whatever they were tried to reach through to be petted by their sire. It hurt…fuck did it hurt but he could do nothing…trapped here…  
“They’ll be here soon…I’ve been hunting for them…heroes that have taken your leave as a sign that the company is in trouble,” Black Hat laid his head on the others stomach, feeling his offspring get even more excited, he grinned up at the inventor, “we aren’t of course, you after all did have back up plans and designs just in case of any unfortunate happenings,” he snickered, “though I suppose this wasn’t exactly in any of those possibilities that you had produced, hmm?”  
Something…something was wrong…they were moving too much…he could feel them more then before, their excitement was coursing through him now, the slightest of links to them and when he tried to jerk back what was his own emotions…they flooded him. Where was he trying to go? He was there for them, he was theirs. They would meet him soon, he should feel happy. Be happy!  
His head felt like it was being held underwater, his body being stretched and pulled, he didn’t want this!  
“Oh, stop fighting it, it’s just pathetic now. They will be here soon and you will take care of them, accept it and move on. We have a business to run and we can’t fall behind no matter how much you’ve set up in emergencies,” the asshole was melting into a mass of eyes and teeth, different voices overlapping each other, “you’ll love it, you want this, deny all you want but it’s true. Here with me, with them, you feel safe because as long as you are useful…you are.”  
No…  
But it was too late wasn’t it…he was already here…it wouldn’t get any worse but it could get so much better…it would be so much better…  
If he allowed himself to finally drown…


End file.
